


Occasional Midnight

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Fic prompt. David helps Gillian celebrate her star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.





	Occasional Midnight

Few days were ever as hard as this. His beautiful girl standing without him by her side. It's not so much for her, even though he knows she'll be anxious, she's strong and fearless but she is his rock. The one thing that completes him and his life.  
He thinks back to two years before and her absence, it was discussed and decided that she wouldn't attend but he regrets that decision now since he will be the one at home. He desperately wants to be there, to show his pride but theirs is not a life of reveals and revelations.  
He honors her request and sends in his note to the Hollywood Chamber, he means every word, every syllable.  
He tweets from Brick's account, some cryptic message, showing how hard this is for him by way of a quote.  
He wants to watch the ceremony but chooses to write instead. They can watch it together later so he won't have to cry alone. 

It's late and she's texted an hour ago saying she had just finished the fitting for her CCA dress and wanted to make a quick stop before she headed home.  
Knowing her like he does, he assumes she'll want to stop by her star in the dead of night and have a moment in quiet to reflect on its meaning.  
A thought hits him and he rummages in the kitchen pantry for her stash before grabbing his keys on the way out the door.  
He pulls up just after 11:45pm. The street is dark and the shops closed and he pulls slowly around the corner to park.  
Before he gets out he texts her, 'You almost home?’ He puts his phone in his pocket, grabs the bag in the passenger seat and gets out if the car. He pocket vibrates as he makes his way down the block.  
He stops at his star and wipes the dust away with his hand, smiling at the memory of her silly but loving words. He takes a few steps further and stops to look at his phone. Her text alert waits for him. 'Not yet just making a pit stop.’  
Headlights shine at the end of the street and he shoves his phone in his pocket before reaching for the sack in his hand.  
He drops several small chocolate candies on her star and steps into a restaurant doorway. His heart is pounding as the car passes and turns at the end of the block. 'Not her he thinks’ then sucks in a breath to calm himself. He's not sure why he is so nervous but his hands are shaking.  
He looks at her star for the first time, really looks and sighs to the wind, “God, Gill what would I do without you?”  
“Well I hope you never have to find out but just in case you forgot we will now be together for eternity.”  
She smiles at him and tilts her head to the side.  
“And why are you here, how did you know?” She kneels and squeals in delight at the chocolates on the ground. “Look babe! They listened!”  
It's his turn to smile as he sits next to her on the sidewalk. I figured you didn't get to savor it with everyone around and just wanted a minute to take it in, in private.”  
“Of course you would know, I did wish you were there but this is nice too” she says as she sits next to him.  
She picks up a candy a waves it at him. “These are from you?”  
“Yes, I thought we could make a new midnight tradition.”  
He bumps her shoulder and she ducks her head.  
“When he read those words today, I almost lost it, you know. I knew you never would but I guess I thought you forgot after all these years.”  
“Gill,” he clears his throat in dramatic fashion before he continues. “I love you and on the occasional midnight you have convinced me our love will last as long as starlight.”

It was inevitable, the push and pull between them. They both knew they would break each other's hearts but couldn't resist the temptation, the need really, to be together.

She puts a chocolate in her mouth and leans against his body as it melts on her tongue. She speaks into the darkness, drifting back to that night in her set trailer when he said those words to her. “I will never forget that night, you know. Even in our darkest times, I knew we loved each other more than we could ever love anyone else.”  
They sit for a minute before a couple starts heading down the sidewalk looking at the stars at their feet.  
He stands and takes her hand, helping her up. He brushes his lips to hers and takes a few steps towards his star, stopping just short. “You think Gracie would tolerate letting George rest between us?”  
Her giggles fill the night air as they make their way around the corner.


End file.
